As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In recent years, tablets and convertible notebooks (e.g., notebook or laptop information handling systems which are convertible to a tablet mode) have become increasingly popular. Over time, the thin form factors associated with tablets and convertible notebooks have gotten increasingly thinner. Such decreasing form factor sizes have often made it increasingly difficult to provide devices with desirable audio performance. For instance, low-frequency sounds or “bass” has been increasingly difficult to produce as low frequencies often require larger acoustic volumes in which such low-frequency sounds may resonate.